1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goods-handling door allowing vehicles and pallet trucks to pass therethrough and comprising a wind-resistant flexible curtain which has its opposite edges held in guides or slideways.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are several different types of opening systems for flexible-curtain doors, and such opening systems can be put into two categories. First, the door may be opened by the curtain being raised vertically, either by being rolled up around a shaft, or by being folded like a concertina. Second, the door may be opened by the curtain (comprising one or more portions) being moved in translation horizontally.
In all cases, each of those types of opening systems comprises a flexible curtain and either one horizontal slideway (optional in the case of a door that moves in translation horizontally) or two slideways that are vertical or horizontal depending on the type of opening system.
In certain types of doors, the flexible curtain includes one or more reinforcing bars for stiffening the curtain. In general, such bars, or at least some of them, penetrate into the slideways so as to prevent the curtain from moving out of its plane when the curtain is subjected to thrust.
Unfortunately, a vehicle might accidentally hit the curtain. This might tear the curtain or distort one or more bars which must then be replaced. The door might have to remain blocked out of order as a result of such an accident.